


you're here and i'm here

by vampireluv



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, basically mike has a nightmare and that's where the angst comes from, but he's somewhat okay in the end .. he still has some issues but he's happy and in love, mike wheeler deserves a hug, will comforting mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluv/pseuds/vampireluv
Summary: “I don’t think my trauma is valid enough-” Mike confessed as he pulled away from Will. He looked down at his hands and shrugged. “El and you suffered so much. You guys ...were in the upside-down and fought the mind flayer. I didn’t. I was just here hoping it will turn out alright. I don’t understand why I’m so affected by it.”or the one time where mike's trauma catches up to him and will comforts his boyfriend.





	you're here and i'm here

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of Will comforting Mike and helping him with his trauma for awhile now. I think Mike's trauma and survivor guilt is something interesting to explore...

_ Mike had decided to separate from the party and wait for the Byers to come back in their front porch. He looked around anxiously, his heart beating fast whenever he heard any type of noise. He was worried and excited to see Will again. His Will. Not the Will that the Mind Flayer possessed.  _

_ No.  _

_ The loving, compassionate, and oh so kind Will that allowed him to be his friend. The Will that stayed up with him to create a new dnd campaign. His best friend that made sure to leave his window unlocked just in case Ted got on Mike’s nerves and needed somewhere to escape. The boy that made him feel like he was on cloud nine- invincible.  _

_ ...the guy that Mike had fallen for. It took forever for Mike to realize his feelings for his best friend were more romantic than platonic and he couldn’t wait till he has the shorter boy back in his arms. Where he truly belongs.  _

_ Mike was unable to stop the fond smile from forming as he thought about the other male. He was itching to wrap his arms around Will. It felt like ages since he was able to laugh, talk, just plain admire the other boy.  _

_ A car door slamming shut broke Mike out of his thoughts. He looked up and grinned as he noticed Joyce and Jonathan get out of the car. Mike quickly stood up and rushed over to the Byers’ automobile, looking around for his friend.  _

_ He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn’t see Will in the back seat. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach as he turned around to the other Byers and noticed their solemn expressions.  _

_ Mike took a step back as Joyce shook her head, silent tears running down her face. She extended her arms as if to encourage Mike to hold her. “Mike, sweetie-” she started saying before a sob was heard coming from the older teen.  _

_ “Mike, please-” Jonathan’s usually calm voice was nowhere to be found. Mike could  _ ** _feel _ ** _ the heartbreak and pain. _

_ Mike shook his head, stepping backward, again. He looked between Jonathan and Joyce, tears already forming. “No. NO! Where’s Will? Where did you leave him? WHERE?” Mike exclaimed, pointing at both of them. “Where-” _

_ “M-Mike…” Joyce mumbled, tearfully. She walked closer to the taller boy in front of her and wrapped her arms around Mike. “H-He- it was too late, M-mike...H-We couldn’t save him, Mike. We tried...But he- Will couldn’t stand it. His body lost the battle when the Mind Flayer tried to stay inside of him…W-we went to the hospital before coming here. We needed to make sure-”  _

_ It was too late.  _

_ Too late.  _

_ We couldn’t save him.  _

_ Couldn’t stand it.  _

_ Too late.  _

_ Mike stiffened as Joyce’s words echoed in his mind. He pushed her away, angrily staring at them. “No. That’s not true. Will is fucking fine. Stop lying to me. Both of you,” he spat out, sniffling slightly as tears finally began to run down his face. He immediately raised the palms of his hands to wipe the tears away.  _

_ “Mike-” _

_ “What’s going on?” Lucas’s voice interrupted. “Mike? You okay? Where’s Will?” _

_ Mike glanced away from the Byers, feeling betrayed and hurt as he focused his attention to Lucas. He didn’t know what to say...How does he process this? How is he going to be okay after this? After Will is d- _

_ “He’s gone, Lucas-” Mike whispered. “He’s gone and I’m here. I’m here and he’s not and- oh my god- I love him. I love Will and he’s not here...he’s not here he’s not herehe’snotherenothere nothere-” I can’t breathe, Mike wished he could say. But he can’t.  _

_ Will’s gone. Will’s gone. Will’s gone. Forev- _

“Mike! Please. Breathe. You’re okay. Mike,  **breathe.” ** a voice cut through his dream. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. “Listen to my voice, Mike.  **Please, listen to me. Come back to me-”**

“Don’t hate me for this, Mike-” was the only warning he had before he felt a sting on his left cheek. 

His eyes flew up quickly as he gasped, sitting upon his bed. He frantically looked around, locking eyes with the boy of his dreams. 

“Are you oka-”

“You’re here. You’rehereyou’rehereyou’rehere-” Mike repeated as he launched himself on top of Will, hugging him tightly against him. “O-oh my god, you’re here and I’m here. We’re both here…”

Will let out a surprised yelp as Mike embraced him. He sighed softly as he returned the hug just as tightly. “I’m here, Mike...I’m here I promise. I’m okay. I’m always okay when I’m with you-”

“You were gone. You died and I couldn’t do anything-” Mike whispered, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. “You were gone and I yelled at your mom- I couldn’t bear it. And it was so real. God, you were gone and I didn’t tell you that I loved you and you died without knowing that-” He was unable to hold back his tears as he felt Will’s hand rubbing his back comfortingly. “I lost you. I always end up losing you-”

“Mike, hey, I’m here I promise I’m real-” Will spoke softly as he pulled back from the hug and cupped Mike’s face in his hands. “I’m here. You haven’t lost me and you won’t. And if you, you will find me again. I’m here to stay. I will fight anyone who tries to take me away from you, yeah?”

Mike sniffled as he nodded, slowly. “I’m tired. I’m tired of living with these fucking nightmares. I’m tired of being scared that you will disappear again. Or that it comes back and takes El, Lucas, Dustin, or anyone else again. I want to be ready for the next time this happens but I’m so fucking wea-”

“Don’t. Don’t say that.” Will cut him off, sternly. He shook his head before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss on Mike’s forehead. “You’re not weak, Mike. You’re Mike Wheeler. You’re our leader and our paladin/dungeon master. You are incredibly caring and loyal. Even if your actions are questionable sometimes- oh, don’t look at me that way. I still don’t like how you acted with Max-” He rolled his eyes albeit fondly, a small smile on his face. “You care about us so deeply, Mike. You willingly jumped off a cliff for Dustin in order to save him. You are amazing and strong. You silently suffered all these years and we didn’t kno-”

“I don’t think my trauma is valid enough-” Mike confessed as he pulled away from Will. He looked down at his hands and shrugged. “El and you suffered so much. You guys ...were in the upside-down and fought the mind flayer. I didn’t. I was just here hoping it will turn out alright. I don’t understand why I’m so affected by it.”

“You saw Bob get killed. You saw me lose my mind and get possessed. You saw my fake body being dragged out from the quarry. You lost El for a very long time. You lost me at some point, but you found me, Mike. You helped me when I was gone even if you don’t see it. You are important to us,” Will mumbled, reaching over and taking one of Mike’s hands in his. “Please don’t invalidate your trauma because you didn’t fight the mind flayer first hand. Your trauma is just as real as the rest of our trauma.”

Mike sighed as he nodded gently. “I know, I know, but I just think-”

“Then don’t think. Try not to think because I’m right. Your feelings are valid and I’m always here for you. You can talk to me, Mike. Trust me enough to see your weakest points. I’ll love you even more. I’ll love those parts you hate the most.”

Mike couldn’t help but smile softly at Will’s declaration. He glanced over at his boyfriend and nodded. “I love you too. I will love you forever. I’m sure of it.”

“Pinky Promise?” Will grinned, chuckling as he extended his pinky. 

“Pinky Promise, Byers. You have my heart.” Mike smiled at him as he wrapped his pinky around Will's.

“Good. Now let’s try to sleep. It’s still dark outside. We can spend the day in bed and watch movies, yeah?” 

“Yeah...Sounds good,” Mike laid down- he huffed as he got comfortable before grabbing Will’s hand and pulling him on top of him. “As long as you’re here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @princestanley


End file.
